


Stolen

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Breakfast, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Interrogation, Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: Unexpectedly, they grew on me...





	1. The Mysterious Hero

The ride home didn't go as smoothly as it used to. The car had gotten a bit rusted when LaunchPad flipped it over in order to save Fenton from rolling to his death. But Scrooge didn't seem to mind. He was just happy everybody went home safe, same as Dewey. It was already pretty dark and as soon as Scrooge and Dewey made it upstairs, Huey was waiting for them in the living room.

Huey: Do either of you have any idea what time it is?!? Dewey: Almost 7?

Huey: Correct. And what should we all do at 8 p.m.? Scrooge: sleep?

Huey: Right! If you were still out for another hour, you would've been late for bed!

Louie: WHO SAYS THAT, GENERAL QUACKERS?!? Huey: If someone doesn't sleep at the right time, it can mess up  
your sleeping pattern and then your days can get messed up

Dewey: Don't you think you're being a little dramatic, Hubert?? Huey: Oh, you want to play The Name Game?? Is that it?? And FYI, I'm being responsible, Dewford!! Scrooge: Goodnight boys

Scrooge walks to his room

Louie: Sleep tight, Uncle Scrooge! We'd better go sleep too, guys!

Huey: In a minute, Llewellyn

Louie: Ugh don't drag me into it!

Dewey: You don't even know why it took long for us to get here, Hubert!

Huey: You better not sing it

Dewey: What kind of twitty triplet do you think I am?? But anyway, 🎶Al-most CRASHED🎶!!! Huey grits his teeth

Louie: Big deal, Launchpad crashes all the time. The guy's a professional, for pete's sake

Dewey: Not today. Besides, he wasn't the one driving

Huey and Louie: WHAT?!?!?! Footsteps were approaching them

Webby: You're lucky you didn't wake me up! I could have bashed your brains in! Now keep it down! Before you wake my grandmother!

Dewey: Nice to see ya too, Webby! I almost died today!

Webby: 😱 How?!? Dewey: Three words, crazy robot driver

Huey: Where was Launchpad during this?? They all look at him with anger

Louie: How did you manage to escape?? Dewey: That's where the story gets good! We were all saved! By LP aaand Gizmoduck! Louie: Who dat?

Dewey: Only the coolest superhero ever! And yes, I only met him today but he's so awesome!  
Huey: Never heard of him

Dewey: Of course not! He’s new at it.

Webby: How would you know?

Dewey: Well, we never had a hero protecting duckburg b4 and he almost died too.

Louie: OMG

Dewey: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go lie down or I might pass out.  
He goes to the room he and his brothers share and collapses on his bed

Huey: Well, now I want to meet this Gizmoduck and properly thank him.

Webby: Me too! Not everyday I get to make a new friend!

Huey: Ugh we're not enough for you  
Webby: You never will be!

Louie: Seriously though, we don't even know what he looks like!

Huey: We can cross out normal citizen!  
Webby: Eh

Louie: We can ask Dewey tomorrow. Right now we should all go to sleep too

Huey: Thanks for the reminder Louie! But I came to get a glass of water too.

Louie whispers to Webby: (Someone’s got a bald butt)

Webby giggles


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I really disturb them right now?

Webby was in her room doing a little Tai Chi when she noticed outside her bedroom window, a duck with light brown plumage, walking towards the front door. Even though everyone else was asleep, she wasn't about to wimp out to any stranger because she was a martial arts master at just 11 years old!  
She heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it.  
Fenton: Good morning! My name is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and I'm an intern at Gearloose labs. I apologize for coming at unprofessional hours but I must speak with Mr. Mcduck. Is he currently available?

Webby just stood there, staring at him  
Fenton: Hello?

She slaps herself back to reality

Webby: Hi! I'm Webby!

Fenton, sweet as pie, didn't laugh at her but instead calmy responds

Fenton: Hi, Webby. How are you today?

Webby: I'm feeling great, thanks for asking! I was just in my room a second ago doing some Tai Chi. It's stretching and moving the body.

Fenton: That sounds like a nice way to wake up!

Webby: It is! You should try it!

Louie was leaving his room and walking towards the main entrance when he saw Webby  
standing there

Louie: Yo Webby! Who's at the door? Kind of early for visitors.

Fenton: Hey Dewey! Nice to see you again!

Webby: (Smiles) That's to be expected

Fenton: Sorry?

Louie: Dude, the name's Louie

Fenton: But I thought-

Webby: Dewey's his brother

Fenton: Wow! I can really see the family resemblance!

Louie: You don't know the half of it! Anyway, what's going on here, Webbs?

Webby: Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera  
here wants to talk with Scrooge!

Louie: (To Fenton) It's like 7:30 and he usually doesn't get up until 10. You're gonna have to wait.

Fenton: Saw that one coming. I'll just wait on this bench out here.

Webby: No way! You'll catch a cold! Better come inside!

Fenton: Are you sure that's ok?

Louie: It's ok. But, let me warn you, any funny business, and I'll have Webby send you flying home!

Webby: You're not my boss, Louie.  
Louie: But my uncle is your grandma's boss, so in a way, I kind of am!

Webby rolls her eyes

Webby: Come on in!

Fenton enters the mansion

Louie: Let's all go sit in the living room. I have some questions for you, Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera!

Fenton: I'll do my best to answer them 😊

Louie and Webby sit on a couch separate from Fenton

Louie: First of all, how do you know my brother Dewey?

Fenton: I met him yesterday before the race between Launchpad and Mark Beaks' invention, B.U.D.DY

Louie: Processing... Fenton: And Dr. Gearloose fired me when he found out I shared his top secret plans online.

Webby: Wait, I thought you said you were currently working for him

Fenton: He rehired me later

Webby: Gotcha

Louie: You live around here?

Fenton: In a small house near the edge of town 😊

Louie What do you like to do in your free time? Do you like any sports?

Fenton: Definitely. Baseball, soccer, hockey, you name it!  
I've been playing since I was near your age!

Webby: You must really love it!

Fenton: It's certainly helped me get past some hard times.

Webby: Got any siblings?

Fenton: Sadly, no. I'm an only child.  
Webby: Me too! But I really wish I could have a big sister!  
Louie: Why?! Trust me, siblings are trouble! I almost lost one yesterday! They can be overrated.

Webby: That's the same attitude Scrooge had when you came 😆

Fenton: And now he won't let them out of his sight?

Webby: Exactomundo!

After a half hour of talking, Louie asks Fenton a very important question

Louie: Will you help us make breakfast?? I'm starving!

Webby: Louie!  
Louie: What? He said he loves to cook!

Webby: But It's not polite to ask a guest to go out of their way to make a meal for you! What if he has to leave soon?

Fenton: Webby, you don't have to worry about that. Dr. Gearloose said I could take half the day off today!

Webby and Louie: So... when exactly?

Fenton: 1pm

Louie: He has plenty of time!  
Webby: Still kinda rude

Fenton: I accept your challenge!

Webby: Say what now?? Louie: Yes! Let's make some bread pudding!

Fenton: Are you serious? I could do that in my sleep!

Louie: It's my favorite!

Dewey: LOUIE!

Louie: Hey Blue Dew! How'd ya sleep?

Dewey: I woke up with whipped cream on my face- again! You need to quit these stupid immature pranks!

Louie: Oh, like you're any better!

Webby: Enough! Both of you!  
Fenton: Good morning, Dewey

Dewey: Not that I'm upset to see you again, but who let you in here?! Webby: I did, he's completely harmless and had agreed to make us breakfast while we all wait for Scrooge to speak with him.

Dewey: Really? What's on the menu, chef?

Fenton: Louie chose bread pudding

Dewey: That's our favorite!  
Louie: Tell me something I don't know

Dewey: I can already taste it!  
Fenton: This is the complete recipe

Capirotada (Mexican bread pudding)

1 1/2 cups piloncillo (finely chopped, or packed light brown sugar)1 stick cinnamon (preferably canela, 2 eggs 8 ounces bolillos country white bread mozzarella 8 ounces queso oaxaca 2/3 cup raisins 1/2 cup chopped almonds (roughly)8 tablespoons unsalted butter (cubed and chilled)vanilla ice cream (for serving, optional) Webby: Sounds delicious!

Fenton: It is! I use to have it all the time for breakfast!

Dewey: Then I guess we're in for another adventure! (After gathering most all of the ingredients, Fenton had to ask)

Fenton: Do you mind if I come back? We're still missing a few ingredients and I think I might have them at home.

Louie: As long as it's not poison

Fenton: You have my word, it's not

Dewey: Stupid Louie 😂 Go ahead, buddy

Fenton leaves the mansion and drives away

Louie: I'm starting to like this guy! He's pretty cool!

Dewey: Not too careful like Uncle Donald, right?

Louie: Read my mind!

Dewey: No surprise there!

Webby: Would you guys like to try some Tai Chi while we wait for Fenton to come back?

Dewey: Sure! It's like slowly practicing dance moves, right?

Webby: Right!

Louie: Because that requires little effort, doy!

Webby: Let's do this!

A little while later, Fenton comes back to the front door and ding dong!

Dewey: He's back! Let me get it this time.

Webby: Ok, sheesh!

He answers the front door

Fenton: Hey there, Dewey. Listen, you haven't told anyone, right?

Dewey: That you're a superhero? I'm not stupid! Of course not!

Fenton: I don't think you're stupid! If anything, I'm stupid for using the suit! But I had to save you and I knew that was the only way!

Dewey: I'm sorry. You're right.

Fenton: You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm just glad you're alright.

Dewey: Can I thank you with a hug?

Fenton: Sure, kid!

They hug

Fenton: Keep him a secret, ok?

Dewey: I will

Louie: Hello?! That bread pudding won't make itself!  
Dewey: Hold your hunger, Louie!

Fenton: Andiamo!

Dewey: I don't speak french

Fenton: That was actually Italian for let's go

Dewey: Well, ok!


	3. False alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Della, how I miss you...

Webby: Is it done yet?

Louie: My stomach is burning!

Dewey: Drink some water

Fenton: Just a few more minutes... Huey wakes up and finds his brothers in the kitchen with a stranger

Huey: What's that beautiful- Aah!!! Stranger!!! Mrs. Beakley!!! He blows his whistle and the housekeeper rushes to them, nearly knocking Fenton down

Webby: Granny! Wait! Please don't hit our new friend!

He's here to talk with Scrooge!

Mrs. B: Oh fiddlesticks I'm so sorry. This never happens. HUEY!

Dewey: Don't be too hard on him, Mrs. B. He's known for being a wuss!

Louie: Yeah! It's kind of ridiculous! I blame that stupid Chipmunk book!

Huey: Woodchuck!

Louie: Whatever! You're obsessed, Mr. Perfectionist!

Huey: Nothing wrong with following the rules!

Dewey: Don't let rules rule your life! 

Fenton's eyes widen

Fenton: (Where have I heard that before?!) He has a flashback to Secquoia Elementary where he is 5 yrs. old with a great friend who's none other than Della duck!

They're on a field trip, riding a school bus with their class to the museum of ice cream!

Fenton: It might be the end of the school year, but I'm not about relaxing, Della!

Della: You're not a stick in the mud, either!   
Fenton: I'm not ditching the others!

Della: It's not like we're running away!   
Fenton: That's exactly what it is 😐

Della: It's only a prank

Fenton: You could give the teacher a heart attack!

Della: Give me a break! I don't think she'd care! Don't let rules rule your life!

Fenton: Maybe when I'm older and stronger

Della: I didn't wanna have to tell you this right now, but... I'm moving

Fenton:WHAT?! NO! You're joking right?! Tell me this is just a cruel joke

Della: I wish it was, but my mom said my brother and I have to go stay with our uncle who lives super far away... Fenton: Did she tell you why?? Della: No, but I'm pretty sure it's because of my dad.

Fenton: Your dad? Don't tell me he... Della: Died a few weeks ago   
Fenton: You never brought it up

Della: He never should have joined the army... Fenton: You know what? Count me in!

Della: Are you sure? The Museum's huge and we could get lost, which I'm not too nervous about. 

Fenton: Definitely. Today might as well be our last memory together.I'm going to make it a super fun one!

Della: Thanks Fenny. You're the bestest friend I'll ever have

Fenton: Don't say that! Of course you'll make new friends wherever you're going! Even though I couldn't always live up to the hype, that doesn't mean no one else can!

Della: I hope you feel better soon! Because of your swollen ankle.

Fenton: I've felt better since the day I met you. You're the closest friend I've got! Let's get off the bus!

Webby was snapping her fingers in front of Fenton's face

Webby: Are you done spacing out? Granny already took the pudding out of the oven and it's cooling down! It smells phenomenal!   
Fenton: Sorry, I got distracted

Webby: Wanna talk about it?

Fenton: No thank you.

Webby: Well, you can go talk to Scrooge now. Huey unintentionally woke him up!

Fenton: I don't know whether to be pleased or frightened!

Dewey: Y'hear that, Iron lung?? Uncle Scrooge might become a murderer today, because of u!

Louie: He'll be fine, u crazies


	4. Chatter with Scrooge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope he's not too grumpy...

Fenton knocks on the door

Scrooge: U may enter and shut the door when you do

Fenton does so

Scrooge: Now, what's so important, you had to come early?

Fenton: Just to clarify, sir, I wasn't aware u were expecting me.

Scrooge: They never do... State your case.

Fenton: Dr. Gearloose was curious to know if you were suspecting who the newcomer Gizmoduck is... Scrooge: I don't have to wonder, I already know it's you, Fenton.

Fenton: May I ask what brought you to that conclusion, sir?

Scrooge: Simple, you have the exact same voice as him! It's a Dead Ringer, lad!

Fenton: I guess I do need the Barksian Modulator after all.

Scrooge: The what?

Fenton: It's a voice box, sir. Dr. Gearloose gave it an unusual name

Scrooge: I'll say! Which reminds me, I never properly thanked you for your courage!

Fenton: There's really no need, Mr. McDuck

Scrooge: Nonsense! You saved my nephew, Dewey! For that, I'm forever in your debt... Scrooge bows to Fenton

Scrooge: How can I ever repay ya?

Fenton: Mr. McDuck, it's not necessary

Scrooge: Please, call me Scrooge!

Fenton: Scrooge, I just did what came natural. I saw someone on the verge of death and rushed into action. I'm not a superhero.

Scrooge: Maybe I could buy you your own mansion! For you and your whole family!

Fenton: That would be a whole lot for just two... Scrooge: Who lives with you?

Fenton: My mother

Scrooge: What about your father?

Fenton: He passed away long before I was hatched.

Scrooge: Goodness Gracious, I'm terribly sorry!

Fenton: It's okay, Scrooge. He's watching over me, I know it. 😌

Scrooge: My niece has been missing for almost a decade now.

Fenton: That's horrible! How long have you tried searching for her?

Scrooge: I've called in the best detectives and sent search parties everywhere but no one has ever found any trace of her. I was forced to face the brutal truth: she's never coming back... Fenton: This niece of yours, would she happen to be the triplets' mother?

Scrooged nods his head

Fenton: Padre Santo! Do you remember what happened?

Scrooge: A few weeks before the boys were supposed to hatch, she went for a bike ride to relax herself and never came back... A baker we knew thought he heard a scream belonging to her... And her bike was found abandoned... Fenton: Wow... Scrooge: I always wanted to solve that mystery and bring her home... Fenton: Of course you would! She's family! And family means everything!

Scrooge: Exactly! And I almost went bankrupt for my beloved niece... Fenton: What a dedicated uncle... Do the children know?

Scrooge: I have no reason to believe they do

Fenton: Dewey and Launchpad know I'm Gizmoduck

Scrooge: How on earth-- Fenton: My helmet fell off in front of them

Scrooge: Time for trouble

Fenton smiles nervously

Scrooge grabs a megaphone from under his desk and uses it

Scrooge: Mrs. Beakley, please send in my blue nephew, Dewey! And some tea!

Scrooge puts down the megaphone   
Scrooge: I'm calling Launchpad right now!


	5. Busted!

Scrooge: Care to explain yesterday?

Dewey: We all would be dead without Gizmoduck and Launchpad! They saved us, end of story! You should be grateful!  
Scrooge: I am, boy! I'm eternally grateful! But did u really think u could keep this secret from me?!  
He works in the money bin's lab, for crying out loud!

Dewey: I just met Fenton yesterday! I didn't know what to expect! It just happened! It's over! Are we done now?

Scrooge: How dare ye talk that way to yer uncle Scrooge! I expect you to keep quiet about this! 

Dewey: Of course I'll keep quiet! He's my friend too! I wouldn't rat him out to anyone. And for some strange reason, I feel connected to him... 

Fenton: Well, all's well and done! Why don't we go enjoy that bread pudding?

Scrooge: Hold on Launchpad should be getting here in 3 2 now... Launchpad rushes into Scrooge's meeting room with Scrooge and the others

Dewey: How does he do that?? Scrooge: You know how u youngsters say elderly people can lose their hearing? It's exactly the opposite for me! My hearing ability is matched to that of a dog. RIP Duckworth.

Fenton: That's wonderful

Scrooge: An internal hearing aid 😁

Anyway, I shouldn't have to suspect one of my most loyal employees of knowing a big secret and nearly spilling the beans. I can't have that. If that happens, someone's getting fired. Am I understood?

LP and Fenton: Yes Mr. McD.

Scrooge: And now that we have that settled, you're all dismissed. I need more rest.

Dewey: Wait! Is it ok if I show Fenton around? Or are you worried we might steal something?

Scrooge: No, it's fine. But keep an eye on Greenie.

Dewey: Thanks! I'd still do it even if you said no!

Scrooge: What was that?! Dewey: Let's go, guys!

They all leave Scrooge in peace


	6. Mansion tour

Huey: Bro, are u nuts?? We hardly know this guy! Even though you say you got Scrooge's permission, I still feel uneasy.

Dewey: You always feel uneasy! Give it a rest already! Everything is okay! We're just going to give Fenton a small tour.  
Webby: Really exciting! Where should we start? This place is humongous!  
Dewey: Wanna choose, Fen?

Fenton: Anywhere is fine.

Louie: Then let me! Let's check out the game room first!

Fenton: Sounds good

Dewey: Race ya there!

Huey: Hey! Slow down!

Webby: Amateurs

She pulls out her grappling hook (that she always carries no matter what in case of emergencies like this) and swings away

Louie: Cheater!

Webby: Slowpokes!

Fenton doesn't run because his ankle never fully healed and tells the children

Fenton: I can't run, kids

Louie: Why not? You don't look that old!

Fenton: Thanks Louie but I'm only 30! My ankle bothers me most of the time anyway because I seriously injured myself when I was younger than you!

Louie runs ahead

Louie: Alright, chill! Don't get your knickers in a twist!

Fenton decides to play along and runs as best as he can

Fenton: Get back here, you nincompoop

Louie: Now we're talkin'! Once they all got to the game room, they started playing Wii sports while Dewey was sulking in a corner, thinking of whether to ask for help or not

Louie: Hey Dew come on! You love baseball!  
Dewey: Just give me a minute... (Should I tell him? Maybe not in front of them... No! It's now or never!) He looked at them playing happily  
Dewey: (Definitely not in front of them!) Webby: Dewey, is something wrong?

Dewey: Nah, I'm just being Drama Dewey, everything's fine.

Huey: Are u sure, Dingus?

Dewey: Yes, Horace. If I say I'm fine, don't question!

Louie: The world turned upside down!

Fenton: Kids, why don't we move on to the next part of the tour?

Huey: Alright

Fenton: And where would u suggest, Huey?

Huey: How about the library?  
Dewey's face beams up

Dewey: Ya comin' Lou?

Louie: Nope. I'll meet you there in a bit. I'm staying here a while longer to have some more stupid fun!

Dewey: Suit yourself. Let's go!

Webby: Quackfaster better not become a problem again.

Dewey: I know, right?!


	7. Captured in the library!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really should have spotted that

Dewey and Webby had snuck off to another part of the mansion to have an emergency private conversation away from the others. Meanwhile, Huey and Fenton had arrived to the library and immediately walked into a trap, holding them up to the ceiling

Fenton: I sure hope this is just a game! Kinda wish Dewey and Webby hadn't suddenly decided to stay behind!

Huey: Me too! This might be a bad time to mention, but I kinda have a deadly fear of heights!  
Fenton: Uhhh... How long have you been living here?

Huey: Not too long, it's been about a month and a half. We're only staying with Uncle Scrooge for the summer because Uncle Donald had gotten a job abroad. We won't stay here forever... Fenton: Do your brothers know?

Huey: Yes, but they don't want to leave all this behind. They just want to have as much fun as they can until it's time to go.

Fenton: And how do you feel?

Huey: Ready to barf-- HELP!!! The doors burst open

Dewey: Let them go, Quackfa- where'd she go?? Louie: Hey, dew dew! Look over here! "On lunch break, back in an hour"

Dewey: Call me that again, I dare u!

Webby holds in a laugh  
Huey: Hello?! Get us down from here!

Fenton: Ayudanos!

Dewey: What the- How did you two get up there?? 😲

Huey: U ACTUALLY THINK I PLANNED ON BEING STUCK UP HERE?!?! Fenton smiles nervously

Webby: Quackfaster must've set a trap to protect the books 😑

Louie: She could've just locked the doors 😂

Dewey: With a mind like hers, not a possibility! 😬 Webby can you-

Webby: Definitely

She starts climbing the walls and ceiling!

Louie: What are you, a spider?? Webby: I'll take that as a compliment!

Dewey: I'm sure what he means to ask is, how are you not falling to your death??? Webby: Anti-gravity device. Makes me super light!

Huey: I'm freaking out here!!! Fenton: Hurry please!

She gets them both safely down when she lowers the anti-gravity device's strength.

Huey: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 😩

He kisses Webby's cheek and Dewey starts to feel a bit jealous

Webby: Don't mention it 😅

Fenton: Muchas gracias, princesa 😊

Webby: De nada 😀

Fenton: Huey was starting to feel a little nauseous

Louie, Dewey and Webby: 😦

Louie: Imagine that raining down 😐

They all look disgusted, embarrasing Huey

Huey: Everyone does it!

Dewey: Anyway, shall we continue the tour? I'm thinking we could go to the music room next. Because obviously we can't stay here!  
Huey: That's a real shame! I was so hoping to look for Scrooge's collection of Timeless classics 😕

Webby: If you want a wackjob librarian to destroy you, then by all means, go ahead

Fenton: Could there be a slight chance you misunderstood her?

Dewey: SHE CHASED US WITH A SWORD!

Webby: Even worse than the "murder ponies"

Louie: All right! That's it! Louie out! Already gone! Have fun!  
Louie leaves the library

Dewey: Huey, go make sure he doesn't leave the mansion!

Huey: Leave it to me, bro! I could use a break too! Someone needs to change the way he runs things around here

Webby: Eh, more or less

Huey leaves


	8. The Hidden Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's amazing as always!

Fenton: So, music room?

Dewey: Wait, hold on. (Now or never)

Dewey remembered the book combination but not the more painful part

Dewey: Ouch! Again?! Fenton: What happened?? Webby: His finger was pricked

Fenton: What on earth for?? Dewey: Stupid family DNA

The bookshelf started to move until it completely disappeared, revealing the room dedicated to the triplets' mother

As soon as Fenton saw the huge portrait hanging on the wall, he froze where he stood

Fenton: No puede ser... Dewey?

Dewey: Yeah?

Fenton: Who is that?

Dewey: That, my friend, is where I came from! That's my mom!

Fenton: That's why you and your brothers reminded me of her!

Dewey and Webby: YOU KNEW DELLA DUCK?!?!?! Fenton: We were in the first grade together! She was a great friend of mine! She would hang out with me when nobody else did... ... Dewey: So you were basically her boyfriend?? Fenton blushes

Webby: Now that is what I call an amazing coincidence!   
Dewey: My brothers and I never had a chance to meet her because she went missing before we were hatched... We need your help to find her!

Fenton: Ta loco este! She could be anywhere! How could I ever help you?

Dewey: You know how... Webby: What are you two talking about?

He turns to Webby

Dewey: You don't need to know yet

Fenton: Dewey... Dewey: She's my mom and your best friend!!! You made it clear you have to help us!!! Webby: Think about it, Dewey. I mean, he's working for Gyro Gearloose! He's probably too busy! We shouldn't even have brought it up. I'm really sorry, Fenton! Let's find another way!

Fenton: Listen, I would happily help you... But I'm not even sure how!

Dewey: You seemed pretty sure before!

Fenton: I told you I had no time to think it over! But maybe you're right. Maybe I just need to practice.

Dewey: Yep!

Webby: Uh, hello! Practice what?? Dewey: Can I tell her?? Fenton: Oh alright!

Dewey: Wait Wait! Let's show her!

Fenton: I don't think your uncle would want a hole in his Library, much less anywhere else in this mansion.

Dewey: To the lab!!!


	9. Shocker! Not!

Webby: Can we make this quick? I have my class soon Dewey!! 

Dewey: This is WAY more important!!! 

Fenton: Are you absolutely sure about this, Dewey? I just started working here again!

Dewey: You indirectly work for my uncle. If Gyro gets upset again, I'll back you up this time! And besides, if I know, she has to know too! We're a team! 

Webby: We sure are! Teamwork makes the dream work! But WHAT IS IT??? Fenton takes a deep breath

Fenton: Operating passcode: BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!

The suit appears and makes its way to Fenton

Dewey: Duck! Pun intended!

Webby: Why?? The suit almost hits them but  
Dewey pulls Webby down

Dewey: See for yourself 😁

Gizmoduck stands before them

Fenton: This is what we were wanting to show you-l'm Gizmoduck... Webby: Honestly, I'm not surprised.   
Dewey: Explain

Webby: Long story short, I snuck in here once before when Gyro accidentally left the Vault open and caught a look-see at that suit. Who else to test it out than his new intern?

Fenton: So you knew already?   
Dewey: Oh blathering-

Fenton: NO!

Dewey: What? Oh right I'm stupid

Webby: Now that this is over with, can we get back to the mansion?

Dewey: As long as you swear not to tell anyone, at least not without our permission!

Webby: I'm pretty sure you know me well enough to tell people don't often take me seriously. But sure, I swear.

Fenton: Thanks Webby. This is all happening so fast, and the suit is unstable. I'm kind of terrified I might accidentally set it off and seriously hurt anyone of you.

Dewey: By the way, would you know how to deactivate it?

Fenton: Just like this- Suit off!

The suit comes off and goes back to its resting place inside the chamber

Webby: Let's get going!

They all leave the lab and head for the mansion


	10. The Musical Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofing off with rhythm!

Webby: I'm not really sure of why granny still makes me take lessons, because I'm incredible on the violin and cello! 

Dewey: You sure are! And the piano's never been hard at all for me!

Fenton: Can I hear you play something?

Webby: I'd be delighted

Dewey: Webby, your british is showing

Fenton laughs

Webby: I have an English grandmother you ninny! Of course I can speak this way if I want!

Dewey: Sounds a bit annoying actually

Webby: You're giving me the collywobbles!

Dewey: Collywobbles?? Dewey laughs hard

Webby: Will you get a grip?? Collywobbles is British slang you say when you're nervous.

He speaks in a British accent

Dewey: I sure felt the collywobbles yesterday before I was saved by Gizmoduck here

Fenton: Hey, keep it down

Webby: If you really think about it, why can't anyone else know??

Fenton: If it spreads to bad people, I couldn't do much harm. I'm sort of a pacifist.

Dewey: Wow, that's got to be an internal conflict, Fenners!

Fenton raises in eyebrow

Fenton: Never mind about that, just play! 

Dewey: Just let me find my daft duck helmet first! 

He eventually does and puts it on! 

Dewey: Party time! Webby? 

Webby starts playing Clean Bandits rather be on her violin and Dewey follows on the piano

Fenton starts dancing funny

Fenton: I'm loving this song!!! The doors open

Huey: Hey! Louie, I found them!! Dewey: Hue! Lou! Right on cue! U know what to do! Get to it!

They run to their instruments

Louie: Yes, finally! I knew you'd budge!

Huey: Shut up and play!

Once they finish, Fenton asks where they learned to play like that

Dewey: Uncle Donald taught the three of us to play the guitar but then also paid lessons for a few more instruments

Fenton: Well, u were amazing!

Webby: As awesome as you think we are, you should hear my friend Gosalyn play the violin and cello! We always used to take lessons together!

Fenton: I'd love to hear her too!

Webby smiles

Louie: Can we go outside next? I need some air

Webby: Good idea! We can look at all the flowers!


	11. Orphan or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one comes along

So they all went to the backyard. There were many bushes and trees all full of flowers and fruits but they didn't expect to find somebody already waiting outside sitting in front of the flowers, seemingly deep in thought... Webby: Lena! What are you doing out here?? You can't just wander out of your room way before anybody else! How long have u been sitting there?? Lena: Sorry, I just like to watch the sun rise.  
Webby: Let me know to come watch it with you, I get up pretty early too.

Lena smiles gently

Lena: The thing is, I pretty much never got to glimpse outside my window at the orphanage, because we had to keep it boarded up most of the time. Aunt Magica hated the sunlight.

Huey: Bring a blanket next time. You could catch a cold again if you wait out here too early!  
Lena: Eh, it'd be worth it! Who's this guy?  
Lena looks to Dewey

Dewey: His name is Fenton, he works for Scrooge and we're just showing him around.

Lena turns back to Fenton

Lena: You behave yourself, got it?  
Louie: Don't worry, he's chill! Webby and I already interrogated him! In fact, are you hungry? We were just about to go eat some bread pudding he made!

Lena: Call me intrigued

Webby: But first I wanted to see how all the flowers are doing. Maybe one of my favorite bushes is in bloom!  
Lena: I like these yellow ones right here!

Fenton: They're called daffodils

Huey: And they're known as the flower of friendship

Lena: Cute

Webby runs to her favorite bush

Webby: OMG, they're gorgeous!!! Fenton and the others follow her

Fenton: Astonishing!

Louie: It's a sort of bluish-green color

Webby: They're called Jade Vine and Mr. McDuck brought them back from the Philippines when he went on an important trip a few months ago.

Lena: Should I be expecting overseas trips if he adopts me?

Dewey: Scrooge is too old to be a new father!! I'm talking B.C. here!

Huey: Don't over exaggerate. He's in his early 80s

Lena giggles

Lena: Yeah, you're right. Besides, I still need to find my real parents.

The wind brushes against them all

Huey: Let's head back inside! It's getting chilly!

Louie: Don't got to tell me twice!

They all go back inside, including Lena.


	12. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better watch the mouth

After trying the bread pudding for the first time

Lena: Stretch actually made this?! Fenton: Sure did! Do you like it?

Lena: I'd marry it if I could!!! Louie: Uh oh we got another joy overload!

Webby: Ooh those burn

Fenton: Hey Webby? Can you tell me about your friend who used to take lessons with you? Why not anymore?

Webby: She's been on the show little big shots for a while now and it does keep her busy. Even though she hates it, she's doing it for her dad.

Fenton: Aha, so that's it. How did it start?

Webby: Well, he persuaded her to try out and for a while she was enjoying it! But she feels it's keeping her too busy for anything else... At the same time, she doesn't want to let him down... Fenton: Do you talk on the phone with her, sometimes?

Webby: Not as much as b4

Fenton: If and when u get the chance, let her know, I went through the same thing

Dewey: Whaddya mean?

Fenton: It might be surprising to know, I was in the police academy for a few months, right after college. My mother is a cop and always inspired me to help others so it made perfect sense I thought. But I was not as athletically inclined which is why I was failing the fitness tests. They stuck me with being a meter maid for a while but it changed when mama finally stood up for me.  
Louie: We wouldn't know what that's like... Fenton: What I'm getting at is because of that experience, I'm working for McDuck Enterprises now.

Huey: As Gyro's intern, if I'm not mistaken

Fenton: You're not. But you know what? Something tells me things will get better. You just got to try and be positive!

He winks at Dewey who cheered

Dewey: U rock, Fenton!

Webby smiles

Webby: Yeah

Huey: So, is the tour over?  
Webby: We can go check out the attic later to see if we can find anymore diamonds in the rough

Louie: No thanks

Webby: Not actual diamonds

Louie: Exactly

Dewey: Whatever, dude. That's why I feel I can't rely on U or Huey! You're both such pansies!

Huey: WE'RE LIVING IN A MANSION!

Webby: I've lived here so much longer than you! Got the scar of isolation to prove it!

Huey: That's got to be worse!

Webby: But that's not the point! You guys have to be brave and step out of your comfort zone! Be like Gizmoduck!

Fenton grins proudly

Dewey: Come on guys, do it for mom...

Huey: I said it before and I'll say it again! Do not salt that wound!

Louie just walks off

Louie: You want me to stuff myself?!?

Fenton: Boys... Please don't fight...

Huey: How about u stay out of it?!? It's none of ur business anyway!!

Fenton: That may be, but I'm not about to let you frustrate yourself again for no reason

Louie: Our mother is darn good reason enough!

Fenton: Believe me, I know. Bad things can happen to good people most of the time. And she must have been amazing if she was your mother. You kids gave me the chance to try and be a sort of Father Figure today. And I enjoyed it very much!

Dewey: She'll come back to us someday, guys... Like Fenton said, we have to be positive!

Huey: Easier said than done!

Louie: Where could she have gone?

Dewey: I have absolutely no idea but we can't keep wondering what ifs!

Louie was looking worried

Louie: Do you really think she's still alive?

Dewey: Of course! She's probably just trapped somewhere waiting for us to come to the rescue!

Huey: Not the hero type, Dingus

Louie: I wonder what Gizmoduck would say

Webby: I'm not sure. How about you, Fenton?

Fenton: Maybe something like “If it doesn't feel right, it's not the end”

Huey: I like the sound of that 😁👍 Louie: Me too 😃

Lena: Boys If you're done with this, I'm definitely eating the rest!

Huey: You wouldn't dare!

Lena: Try and take it from me! See what happens!  
Huey: Need I remind you, you're our guest! You'll stay here even shorter a time then we will!

Louie: Let her have it. Besides, you know what sugar does to ya, Hue!

Huey; Whatever!

Dewey Say that to my arm! Dewey shows a deep scratch mark to the others

Fenton: I guess that's why you have that wrapped

Huey: Sorry, Dew...


	13. Time to science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro's in this one

Fenton starts walking towards the exit with the others following behind.

Fenton: Well kids, it's been a good day, but I'm afraid I have to go. Feel free to visit me in the lab whenever! 

Dewey: Sure thing! 

Louie: Can you make breakfast again some other time?

Fenton: Absolutely!

Huey: But please, don't surprise me again!

Fenton: I wasn't even trying to! You just screamed!

Dewey: Talk about poor judgement!

Webby: Admit you're warming up to him!

Huey: Of course! It was just my anxiety acting up! Don't have a cow!

They open the front door

Louie: It was nice meeting u, Fenton! Hopefully you stick around.

Fenton: I will. And please, cheer up! Your mother will return. I promise u.

Dewey: Let's believe him, guys! There's nowhere to go but up!

Fenton: It's funny, no one's even curious about who your father is.

Huey: Uncle Donald already told us long ago we came from a sperm donor.

Fenton: Wow, aren't you a little young to know about that?

Louie: Yes, yes we are

Fenton: Well, I'm off!

The kids wave as he exits the courtyard and close the door once he's gone

What they didn't know was when he went to the lab, he started sobbing quietly both the happy way and the sad way. Gyro then walks in.

Gyro: Why does he even have that old broken thing still?? Intern, what's with the tears? (Gasps!) Is there another gas leak?!

Fenton: No, sir. A personal issue.

Gyro: Spit it out

Fenton: With all due respect, sir, please don't butt into my life.

Gyro: Maybe I could help

Fenton: My best friend came back into my life but she's physically and literally missing

Gyro: You're talking about Mr. Mcduck's niece, aren't you?

Fenton: How'd you piece that together??

Gyro: Am I a genius or am I a genius??

Fenton: That doesn't answer my question, Gyro!! HOW DO U KNOW?

Gyro: Calm down! You sometimes talk about her during your naps. I guess this was fate. You're not just talking about any Della duck. You actually mean Scrooge's niece! I should be asking you how do you know her! She was like the sister I never wanted.

Fenton: We were best friends as children.

Gyro: The way you cried over her just now, that definitely grew, didn't it?

Fenton: Yes... I've been dreaming of seeing her again and now that I know she's missing, I feel like exploding!

Gyro: Not in my lab, you're not!

Fenton: Sir, Mr. McDuck told me how much effort he put towards finding her and never could. One of his nephews recently discovered that secret and wants Gizmoduck to help search.

Gyro grabs him by the collar

Gyro: You've gotta be joking! Do you want to get me fired as well?! I can't lose this job!!

Fenton: I want a chance to search for the love of my life!

Gyro: When you put it that way... Ok, fine! I'll let you track her down, but protect the child or both of us will get it! 

Fenton: It's not even a question of can or can't, I have to!

Gyro: Alright, Enough, Let's get to work!


End file.
